The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart
by foxglove1989
Summary: When Pearl is reminded of her past, it's hard to see the future. It takes a certain purple skinned Gem to help her out and leads to something special.
1. How It Starts

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter One: How It Starts

Pearl sat on the couch as she listened. Nothing. Silence. Smiling, the Crystal Gem sipped her tea as she enjoyed her favorite flavor. She didn't like to eat, but she did enjoy tea and it was just the perfect time to do so. Steven was out playing with Connie, Garnet was on a mission, and Amethyst? Well, Pearl had no idea where the purple skinned Gem was, but she was not around to ruin the silence. That was until the door slammed open causing Pearl to jump, her teacup hitting the floor with a delicate crash, indicating the demise of the cup and saucer.

"Freeze!" A male sounding voice came from the doorway. "You're under arrest by the Beach City Fun Police! You're in violation of rule number fifteen: doing nothing fun on a sunny day!" The 'policeman' shot Pearl with a water gun, causing the lithe figure on the couch to cry out and try to block the barrage of water hitting her.

"Amethyst, please!" Pearl said, her voice having an angry edge to it as she stood up just as the water stopped hitting her. She looked to the floor where her broken tea pair sat and a mixture of emotional pain and anger began to simmer. Turning to watch the policeman transform back to Amethyst's original form, she growled through clenched teeth. "Don't you have anything better to do then to spray me with water?!"

"Yes and no." The purple skinned Gem got off the floor, which she had been on from laughing so hard at the look on Pearl's face from her little prank. "Yes because I could have gone on the mission with Garnet and no because messing with you is way too fun."

Pearl felt her cheeks heat up in anger at the other's words. Did Amethyst always have to mess with her?! Pearl did nothing to the other, even when her swords ended up in that mess Amethyst called a room. She was so angry because she knew that her perfectly regular day was now ruined. She was supposed to be alone all day, or at least until Steven and Connie were to come for lunch later. True, she could have just gone to her room in the temple but even she tired of being stuck in there all the time. Pearl was trembling with anger now.

"Lighten up, P. It's just a bit of water; you've been hit by a lot worse. Trust me; I've been there to see it happen." Amethyst said as she tried to quell the taller's anger. Something was off about Pearl, she seemed angrier by today's antics than if it were any other day. Maybe Amethyst shouldn't have done her little prank without the backing of Steven.

"Today is _not_ the day to fool around with me, Amethyst." Pearl said before she walked to the kitchen and grabbed a dishrag to dry off her face and her hair. Today would be the day that she had lost someone special a long time ago. Taking a deep breath, Pearl put the dishrag on the counter and turned towards Amethyst who was just rolling her eyes. This caused another flare of anger to fill Pearl, her hand clenching in to a fist and slamming on the counter. "You're so selfish, you know that?! You don't even care for anyone else but yourself!"

"Hey, that's not fair! I care plenty for Garnet and Steven." Amethyst crossed her arms and closed her eyes as if in thought. Amethyst had left out Pearl on purpose because the taller Gem was acting as if Amethyst really _didn't_ care about anyone but herself, which just wasn't true. Sure, she thought of herself a lot, but more like thought about who she was. Amethyst really did think about the other Crystal Gems and even a few of Steven's friends, though she didn't show it the way she always wanted to.

Opening her eyes she saw sheer rage in Pearl's eyes. Rage, hurt, sorrow and tears. She watched as those tears fell down Pearl's cheeks in a steady flow. This made Amethyst drop her arms to her side and a pang of guilt hit her heart. She hadn't meant to make the other Gem feel like that, not hurt or sad. Biting her lip, the purple skin toned female reached out to try and wipe the tears away only to have her hand smacked away hard.

"Don't. Bother." Pearl said in a tone that made Amethyst's skin crawl in guilt. She was about to say something when the pale skinned Gem turned and went to the temple door. Amethyst watched in guilt as Pearl entered her own room in the temple, the door quickly closing behind her.

Amethyst stood in the same spot for five minutes, watching the temple door, hoping that maybe, just maybe, Pearl would come out and say something…anything about what had just happened.

"What. The. Hell?!" Some of Amethyst's guilt turned to anger. She had just been about to say sorry for the prank but had gotten her hand slapped away instead. What was that about?! The purple Gem looked to the hand that had been hit. It stung a little bit but looking at it made her feel hurt in a different way. A hurt she only felt from Pearl and she never understood why. Garnet or Steven could do the same thing to her (well, maybe not the exact same thing) and she would feel just angry, not hurt like when it came from Pearl.

Looking at the wet mess she made, Amethyst sighed as she decided to be unlike herself and clean up. Really she was on auto-piolet as she wiped up and dried the couch, her thoughts focused on the hurt she had seen and maybe even felt come off of Pearl before she stormed off. Sighing again, the short Gem looked at the broken tea cup and spilled tea and winced. Maybe that was why Pearl was so mad at her. Pearl's tea time was like Amethyst's nap time: something you just didn't mess with. But why was Pearl out here instead of her room if she was having tea? Picking up the pieces of broken china, Amethyst winced as she cut herself without even thinking about it.

Taking a closer look at the broken cup and saucer, Amethyst blinked. She had never seen Pearl use this pair before and, if nothing else, Pearl was a Gem of routine. There were words written in elegant script on the saucer, but it was broken so Amethyst couldn't make it out. Putting the cup pieces in the trash, she decided to piece together the saucer pieces. After fifteen or so minutes of putting the broken puzzle back together, Amethyst read the words as if in disbelief.

"To my Beloved Pearl." She said, as if speaking the words would make any more sense than just reading them silently. Amethyst didn't know what it meant but to her knowledge Pearl didn't have a 'beloved'. Maybe it was from a long time ago, before Rose, Garnet and Pearl had found her. Was this why Pearl was so upset? Because Amethyst had broken something from the past? She thought that Pearl had long ago forgotten rid of her connections to Home World.

Seeing this made an odd mixture of anger, jealousy, and confusion boil in Amethyst. Grabbing a Ziploc bag, she put the plate in it and sealed it. Looking around, as if making sure no one saw her, Amethyst walked to the temple door and went to her room. She quickly found the small dresser where she kept important things and gently placed the broken saucer in a drawer and stared at it. She didn't know what the plate or the words on it meant, but she was damned determined to find out, especially if it was one of the reasons that caused Pearl to be so upset.


	2. Pearl's Hurt

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Two: Pearl's Hurt

Pearl didn't do anything but stand at the first water pillar in her room until the temple door closed. She could feel the hot tears rolling down her cheeks without control. She focused on going to the center water pillar and was there in a second. Once there, she sat down, then lay down, and then curled into a fetal position in her still wet clothes. Without even bothering to hold back, Pearl began to sob hard. It wasn't like Pearl to allow herself so little control over her actions, but sometimes in private she let herself go and allowed whatever she was feeling to take over and today…well today she was one of those days.

Every year on this day she would seclude herself to her room in the temple and not come out for a day or two. Since Steven had been born, however, it made the day a little easier, a distraction for Pearl. Even with Steven being around, however, the pain of the day never fully went away. As Pearl felt her sobs subside and her body go numb. She could remember it as if it had just happened.

* * *

~*~*~* A long time ago *~*~*~

Pearl stood at the Galaxy Warp waiting for her beloved Lolite. They had planned on meeting here to go to Earth and break away from Home World for good. She had been glad her lover had decided to come with her and protect the Earth from what all the other Gems had in mind for the planet. At first, Lolite had seemed a little put off at the idea of leaving Home World for good, but she had agreed to meet Pearl at the one place that could connect Home World to the Earth.

Pearl began to worry. She had been here a while now and not a single sight of her lover. Pearl had been counting the moments since she had been here and it had been hours. Lolite wouldn't give her in, would she? No, their love was too strong for that. They had been together a long time and they had even given one another a present just a year ago to show how they felt. Something that they had made, something from the heart. For Pearl, Lolite had made a saucer and cup set for her favorite Earth drink while Pearl had made Lolite a necklace.

Just as she was about to warp back to Home World, Pearl heard the Warp Pad go off and she turned to see her lover, Lolite. Smiling brightly, Pearl walked over to the other on the Pad and hugged her, but she was not hugged back. Sensing something was wrong, Pearl looked up at the taller female and saw the avoidance of eye contact.

"Lolite? What's wrong? They…They didn't figure out you were coming to Earth for good did they?" There was a trickle of fear going through Pearl as she thought of Lolite being caught fighting for Earth instead of siding with Home World.

"No, they didn't." Lolite's tone was short and it lacked the love that it usually held for Pearl. This confused the shorter Gem and she pulled back, looking at Lolite with bewilderment and confusion in her eyes, unsure what was going on. "And that's because I'm not going to Earth. I can't cut myself off from our home just because of what they're doing. Because of what you believe in and I don't."

Pearl took a few steps back, falling off the Warp Pad and landing with a grunt. She looked up at the other Gem with wide eyes, a number of emotions going through her, but the main one that was shining through was heartache. Lolite wasn't coming with her?

"Y-You're choosing them over Earth? Over us? Over…Over me?" Pearl could feel the world crumbling beneath her feet. Her lover of years was giving up everything they had dreamed of, everything they had planned to do together, to be together forever. Then it dawned on Pearl, Obsidian was against her, was against what was right.

"Lolite, please, reconsider! The humans, they were living there first, that is their home! Forget about Home World, forget about what they've brain washed us with! What they're doing is wrong. What…what _you're_ doing is wrong. Not just for Earth, but for us as well. Don't you see? This is going to be the thing that will separate us. This will break us!" Pearl's voice cracked as she felt the tears well in her eyes. This couldn't be happening. This could _not_ be happening.

Lolite just stared at Pearl with what seemed to be empty eyes. She grabbed the necklace around her neck, the one that Pearl had made her as a gift, and crushed it in her hand, ripping it off and throwing it to the ground right next to Pearl. She glared at Pearl now and turned away from her.

"I don't think you get it. Earth is perfect for our needs but if you can't see that then _we're_ not perfect for one another." And with that, Lolite warped back to Home World, leaving Pearl sitting on the ground feeling confused, hurt, and betrayed.

Pearl looked from the Warp Pad to the crushed necklace on the ground next to her. Reaching out with a shaking hand, she touched the powder and pearls that remained. Slowly tears filled her eyes and she let out a screaming sob. She had just lost Lolite, her lover and friend of a long time. Now she was alone in this universe, left to her emotions and painful memories.

* * *

Opening her eyes, Pearl didn't move. Had she fallen asleep? That dream…no, a memory. Today was the day that Lolite had abandoned her at the Galaxy Warp so long ago. She never wanted to feel that again, never wanted to love again, not like that. It hurt way too much to have someone that close knowing that they held your heart in their hands.

Wasn't that what love was about though? Trusting someone enough with that special piece of you that they could rip it to shreds if something were to happen? All Pearl knew was that it was time to move on, wasn't it? She had been suffering this hurt for far too long. The pale Gem had a family, a life of Earth and a heart that was ready to be healed and had again.

'_Yeah right'_, thought Pearl to herself. Who would even want someone like her? She couldn't picture herself with any human, Garnet wasn't her type, and Amethyst…Amethyst? There was no way they would ever end up together. They clashed too much. They had nothing in common aside. They were complete opposites.

"Isn't that what makes a perfect couple?" Pearl said softly then jolted up to a sitting position, her cheeks heating up. Was she considering, even for a blip of a moment, to being in a relationship with Amethyst?! She shook her head rapidly and stood up, heading for the temple door to go back into the house. Pearl had no idea how long she had been out, but she had promised to make a nice picnic lunch for Steven and Connie. Well, that and she didn't want to be alone any longer. It was time to leave the hurt behind for now and focus on something positive.


	3. Picnic Lunch

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Three: Picnic Lunch

Pearl hummed as she made lunch for Connie and Steven, listening to them play in the main living area as they waited. Connie was going on about some kind of fish she had seen when she went to the Aquarium last week. Steven, of course, was hanging on Connie's every word as if she knew the knowledge of the ancients. This always pleased and amused Pearl. Steven was always seeking out one thing or another, a sponge for information.

Pearl's ears perked a bit as she heard the temple door open. Stopping the process of making lunch, she turned to see Amethyst come out of the temple. There was a look of confusion and guilt on the purple Gem's face. Amethyst looked up and their eyes connected, neither moving or saying anything. It was as if time was frozen. There was no anger, no hurt, just something intangible that kept either from looking away.

"Amethyst!" Steven said loudly as he ran over to the equally heighted Gem with his usual huge smile. This calling of Amethyst's name caused both female Gems to look at Steven, but Pearl soon turned back to the task of making food for the children. "Why don't you join Connie and me for lunch? We're going to eat it up by the hill and you won't fall off the cliff this time because there's the fence now! It's such a nice day and Connie's been telling me about her trip to the Aquarium. I think you would like to listen to her, especially about the sharks."

"Sure, Steven." Amethyst said with a smile. Anything to forget about what had happened a couple of hours ago. Something told her to tread lightly around Pearl for a while. The taller Gem always got moody around this time of the year and Amethyst never knew why, no one would talk about it even though she had asked before.

"You too, Pearl!" Steven said, turning his attention to the taller Gem. Pearl had tensed when Steven almost commanded that she attend this little picnic party. She turned to the trio that was now staring at her and looked at each of their excited faces. When her eyes connected with Amethyst's again and thought for a moment. She didn't mind spending time with Steven and Connie but after this morning did she wasn't sure if spending time with Amethyst would be wise.

"Steven, you know I don't eat food. What would be the point of going to a picnic _lunch_ if I don't _eat_?" Pearl asked while still looking at Amethyst. Slowly she looked to Steven who looked thoughtful for a moment before snapping his fingers and smiling again as he walked into the kitchen. Pearl watched Steven grab the kitchen stool and used it to reach into the tea cabinet. After a moment of searching, he pulled out a tin labeled 'First Blush' and grinned, shaking the tin until it made noise.

"Then don't eat. Drink! Make some of your favorite tea and join us." Steven held the tin closer to Pearl and shook it a little rougher, louder noise coming from it. Pearl looked in disbelief as Steven did it again. He somehow managed to find a way to include her in something that just wasn't oriented to Pearl. Sighing in defeat, but with a small smile, Pearl nodded. This caused Steven to jump to the floor with the tin, push it into Pearl's hand and run around the taller Gem in victory. This caused everyone to laugh and Pearl to go back to getting everything ready for their picnic.

"It's hot, so I think I'll make cool tea." Pearl said softly as she heated water so the tea could brew properly. "Now, where's my cup from ear-" Pearl cut herself off as she remembered her cup and saucer from Lolite breaking earlier. Her heart ached at the thought and she looked at the spot it had crashed earlier, eyes going wide as she saw it was gone. In fact, the entire wet mess was cleaned up. She knew Steven couldn't have done it, he had only been home maybe a half hour since she had been out of the temple. So it must have been…

"Amethyst, did you clean up the water? And the cup and saucer?" Pearl was greeted with a blush and sheepish grin from the purple toned Gem. This both pleased and horrified Pearl. Well, for once Amethyst cleaned up after herself! But what of her precious cup and saucer? "What…what did you do with the cup and saucer?"

"I got rid of them…" Amethyst half lied. She had gotten rid of the cup. And the saucer was hidden in her special cabinet in her room, so it was kind of like being rid of it, right? Her little grin fell when she saw the look at the taller Gem's face. Pearl looked like she might faint and, indeed, her knees did buckle, causing her to fall. Steven was the closest one so he caught her before she could fall completely to the ground and he gently shook her.

"Pearl!" Steven and Amethyst said in unison, Amethyst running to Pearl's side. She had never seen the pale Gem faint over anything, even after seeing things that no human could even imagine. Steven fanned Pearl and it was Connie who got a cold cloth and put it on Pearl's forehead. After a few moments, the tall Gem's eyes opened and she looked around, confused. Then she remembered what Amethyst had told her.

"You got rid of them?! Where?!" Pearl jumped up and looked around quickly, her eyes landing on the trashcan. She ran over and looked in it, finding only an empty bag in it. Trembling, the taller Gem turned around seeing two confused children and a confused and guilty looking Amethyst. The purple Gem refused to look at Pearl. It was gone. Her last connection to Home World…to Lolite…gone. Pearl stood for a movement, looking at the three and she took a deep breath, going back to the lunch she had been making before.

Amethyst now looked at Pearl and almost winced. She could take the yelling, the screaming, the name calling but the silence? The silence was like a thousand knives stabbing into her body all at once. She looked at Connie and Steven who kept looking between the two and Amethyst put on her best smile for the pair. She grabbed a blanket for the picnic and a couple of pillows for Pearl and the kids if they wanted then tossed the on top of Steven, laughing as he toppled over.

After fifteen minutes of Pearl finishing the preparations and the other three playing around, Pearl packed a basket and cleared her throat and looked at all of them. "Let's get going, kids." The kids cheered and ran out the door, quickly followed by Amethyst and finally Pearl. The foursome walked to the area Steven had spoken of earlier and set up the blanket then the pillows. Pearl set the food down and spread it out, then pulled out her tea, pouring it in a plastic cup, still upset about her loss of her precious gift.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Steven asked Connie to tell him more about her aquarium trip, to which she happily obliged. While the two kids talked, Amethyst scooted a little closer to Pearl, pretending to listen to the kids. She just nodded for a moment before leaning into the taller Gem, speaking in a whisper.

"Look, I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to upset you so much. I was just trying to have fun and make you happy." It was at this point that Amethyst was blushing, not looking at Pearl. Why was she feeling so nervous? Why was she saying sorry? Because she had really messed up and she had broken something that was obviously precious to Pearl. Looking to the side, she put a hand on top of Pearl's in her lap, blushing more. What was she doing?! "You always get so sad around this time of the year and I'm…I'm tired of it. You work hard to help raise Steven, you work hard on missions and to protect everyone. I don't know who or what made you hate these few days so much but…I'll try to make it better from now on, alright? I'll make it up to you." Amethyst's whole face was a deep purple now as she said all of this, but she meant it. She was tired of having Pearl in pain, tired of seeing her suffer because of someone or something that happened so long ago.

As Pearl listened to the purple Gem, her heart began to race. What had gotten into Amethyst? She liked it, but she hadn't been promised anything like that since Lolite. Someone to take the pain away, someone to make her happy again. Putting her cup down, Pearl looked down to the hand over her own and blushed herself. What was Amethyst trying to say? Thinking a moment, the pale Gem placed her other hand on top of other's and smiled a little bit. There was something happening here that had been building for a long time. Maybe. It both frightened and pleased Pearl that this was happening.. When Pearl placed her hand on top, Amethyst finally looked at the taller Gem, offering a small smile. The two just stared at one another in silence until…

"Hey! What are you two doing?" Steven said, the two pulling their hands away from one another and looking in opposite directions. He looked at the pair, noticing the blushes as well as the kind of tension between the two. Deciding to lighten things up, Steven tackled Amethyst to the ground and the two wrestled for a few minutes, both laughing as Steven pinned Amethyst to the ground. Amethyst quickly flipped them over and jumped off the younger, transforming her top half into a shark, chasing both Steven and Connie around the hill.

Pearl just watched the trio for a few moments before looking at her hands. Just this morning she had been feeling like her world was cast in darkness but in only a few hours someone had brought a little light back to it. It was the person she had least expected to make her feel anything but annoyance and anger. Pearl smiled and sipped her tea. Today had been interesting, leaving her with a lot to think about. Maybe she should go to these picnics more often.


	4. Arts and Crafts

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Four: Arts and Crafts

A few weeks had passed since the picnic lunch and things seemed to be going rather well around the house. Pearl had been in a rather elevated mood, as had Amethyst. The two had been hanging out more often, having good conversations and even enjoying going out as a family. There were still little bouts of bickering but even those seemed less intense than they used to be. Sometimes, when they were alone, they would sit close to one another , putting one hand on top of the other's. Not really holding hands, but keeping some kind of physical contact. When they did this, they never really looked at one another, maybe a glance here or there, but every once in a while they would just stare at one another. Words were rarely exchanged during these precious moments, but it was still special.

One day, Pearl left her room to find that Steven and Amethyst were doing something on the counter, though from where she was stand she couldn't tell what they were doing. There was a lot of laughter which was usually a good thing…unless Amethyst was involved. She walked over to them and Amethyst huddled over something while Steven held up what appeared to be a block of clay.

"Pearl, Pearl! Come make stuff with us! You should see what Amethyst is making. She said tha-" Steven was cut off when the purple Gem put a hand over his mouth and made a 'sush' noise, laughing a bit.

"It's nothing, really! Just…wanna join us?" Amethyst offered an odd smile that made Pearl wonder what the other female was up to. Pearl looked from Amethyst to Steven and smiled, nodding. Taking the block of clay from Steven, Pearl went to the other side of the counter. What did she want to make? Pearl was about to start something when she felt Amethyst's elbow touch her own and she looked up, blushing. There was plenty of room on the counter that Amethyst didn't _have_ to touch her, but something told Pearl that Amethyst might actually _need_ to touch her. Her thought was only supported more when she caught the purple Gem looking up at her with her own blush.

Smiling, Pearl looked at her block of clay and began to take off large chunks, soon forming a couple of Magnolias, smiling at her work. They were simple and delicate, much like herself. She wondered how they would look once they dried and blinked when she thought about it. How were they supposed to just dry? Wouldn't that make them fragile? At this, she heard the oven make a 'DING!' sound, indicating that it was heated. She turned to it to see that nothing was in the oven.

"Oh good, we can cook them now." Steven said as he grabbed his sculpture of his mother (which looked surprisingly much like her) and when he tried to grab Amethyst's mysterious object, she just huddled over it more, looking to the side with a blush. "Oh c'mon, Amethyst! We can't paint them if you don't back them. C'mon!" He said and she quickly grabbed her object, Pearl's flowers, and Steven's sculpture, shoved them on a cookie sheet, rammed them in the oven and stood in front of it, turning the oven light off.

Pearl and Steven looked at one another and then to Amethyst, who looked like she might freak out if you even came close to her and the oven. Pearl had to stop herself from laughing at how silly and protective Amethyst looked. Steven shrugged and went and sat on the couch with a book, leaving Pearl and Amethyst alone in the kitchen.

Pearl went next to Amethyst and smiled, sitting on the ground, looking up. "Why so secretive? Is it a present for me?" Pearl's tone was teasing but when the purple Gem refused to look at her, she guessed that she hit the nail on the head, so to speak. Making sure Steven wasn't looking, Pearl reached out and grabbed the other's hand, blushing a bit. "You know, you don't have to make me anything. I…I like it like this. Us just touching is enough for me. Is it for you?"

"Well, yeah but…" Amethyst sighed and squeezed Pearl's hand, looking down at her. "What is it that's going on between us? I mean, these last few weeks have been great and all, but I'm so confused!" Amethyst clenched her head with her free hand and clenched her eyes shut. She had never felt this before, had never thought of anyone like this. But how did she think of Pearl? They had been friends for a long time but it was obvious that something was growing between them and Amethyst didn't know how to approach it.

"What does it feel like when you hold my hand? Does it feel good? Does it feel like something you want to do often?" Pearl already knew the answer to the second question as they held hands as often as possible (though mainly when they were alone). Pearl smiled up at the purple Gem and gently squeezed her hand, waiting for an answer.

"I feel…funny. Whenever we hold hands, it feels like there are moths in my stomach. I mean, it kind of feels like I want to get sick, but in a good way. My hand feels all tingly and I want to be close to you…" Amethyst blushed as she tried to speak softly, not wanting Steven to hear them. Why was this so secretive? Was it because it was so new to her? Because she was afraid that if it got serious Pearl would hurt her? Before she knew it, Amethyst was being pulled down into Pearl's lap, arms wrapping loosely around the purple Gem's waist. This made Amethyst tense until she heard Pearl's words.

"Well that's called a 'crush'. It means you like me more than a friend, that you trust me to try and have your heart." Pearl looked at the other and saw the confusion on the smaller female's face and she chuckled. "I know, it seems strange that I know this but trust me when I say I've been through what you're going through right now. It's confusing and frustrating and maddening. Let me…Let me show you how to handle it? I promise that I'll make it simple and we don't even have to put a label on the relationship for now if you don't want. That can wait, so let me guide you? Please?" Pearl waited for a response and, though she was acting cool on the outside, she was feeling rather nervous.

Amethyst looked thoughtful for a moment. What if she did let Pearl guide her? What if she let the taller Gem have control over whatever was happening to them at the moment? Would it _really_ be that bad if she let Pearl show her what could be a good thing? The purple Gem slowly nodded, looking Pearl in the eyes.

"Alright, but don't be pushy! Just…show me and I'll learn. I'll try not to mess up." She said and grabbed both of the other's hands. Pearl intertwined their fingers together smiling as Amethyst almost snuggled into her body. It was different from being with Lolite. Pearl was used to being the one held not doing the holding. Then again, Amethyst wasn't Lolite. They were nothing alike and that was refreshing. Pearl closed her eyes and rested her head against the cabinet doors, thinking of Lolite. No, she didn't need her former lover any more. She had someone better, someone who wouldn't abandon her.

Pearl jumped when she heard another 'DING!' as the kitchen timer went off. She looked at Amethyst who jumped out of her arms and lap before Steven could see them and, she hated to admit it, but she felt a little hurt. She had to understand, and she did, that this was Amethyst's first relationship like this. Pearl stood up and watched as Amethyst pulled out the cookie sheet, still trying to hide what she had made from Pearl.

"Oh, just let me see!" Pearl said, her tone holding a note of annoyance and teasing as She tried to move Amethyst. When Amethyst finally did move, she blushed, not looking at Pearl. On the sheet there were Steven's sculpture, Pearl's flowers and a something that Pearl couldn't really decide what it was. Pearl blinked and blushed. Was this what Amethyst had been working on and tried to hide? Pearl reached for it but her hand was smacked away. She looked at Amethyst, blinking and rubbing her hand.

"It's too hot! You'll burn yourself!" Amethyst said as she covered the cup and saucer with a dishrag, looking at Pearl as if she was angry, but she just felt embarrassed. Pearl could tell that Amethyst was trying her hardest to make a gift for Pearl and she was trying to keep it secret. The taller Gem smiled and, when Steven wasn't looking, she bent down and kissed Amethyst's cheek, blushing.

"Alright, I'll let it cool." She smiled and walked over to Steven, thinking as she messed up his hair. Amethyst was being a little hostile, but Pearl knew the purple skinned Gem wasn't used to doing things like this for someone else. The taller Gem hummed as she thought about what Amethyst was doing for her and she felt special. When was the last time she had felt like this? It had been a long time, far too long. Now that she had that feeling back now, though, she wasn't willing to give it up, not for anything.


	5. First Date

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Five: First Date

Pearl and Amethyst had been spending a lot of time together lately doing random things. They had trained a lot more than they used to, fighting against one another but it wasn't as if they were trying to really fight, only practice (though often one or the other got hurt). Pearl tried to learn some of the things that Amethyst liked to do, like wrestling and even had a shapeshifting contest with her once or twice. Amethyst had tried to learn the art of tea making, though she didn't do very well, always over brewing the tea to the point of bitterness and, while Pearl said that it was alright, the purple Gem knew she had screwed up when every time the taller Gem took a sip her nose scrunched in displeasure.

About a month after the whole discussion of letting Pearl guide Amethyst into something that was scary and welcoming to both of them, Pearl decided to surprise Amethyst. By this point Garnet had figured out about the relationship and approved, thinking that the pair would be good for each other. They still hadn't told Steven, thinking maybe he wouldn't understand. They had to let him know soon though, right? It wasn't as if they could keep apart forever in front of the young boy. They could keep their secret just a little longer until Amethyst was comfortable with it and, hopefully, she would be after this surprise.

Pearl waved goodbye to Garnet and Steven, bidding them a good time with Greg. She had been planning this for a couple of weeks now and she was going to show Amethyst just how good a relationship could be. She had made some of Amethyst's favorite foods (hey, she may not eat but she knew how to cook) and her own set of three different teas for each course. Humming, the pale Gem turned on a few lights and covered them with sheer lavender and black pieces of cloth, giving the room a softer feel to it. After about a half hour of setting up what Pearl thought was the perfect setting, she heard the temple door open and glee filled her. She had finished just in time for Amethyst to wake up, perfect!

"Hey P, what's up?" Amethyst said before rubbing her eyes sleepily and then she looked around. The place looked nice but... "Where's Garnet and Steven? I thought we were going to Greg's tonight for pizza and a movie." She was confused and in awe at the same time as the smell of food filled the air and she licked her lips.

"I told you I would guide you through this relationship, so I felt like we were at the step where we could have a date. Just you and me for the entire night. Garnet said she would keep Steven and Greg busy for a few hours so we could have some alone time. Doesn't that sound great?" Pearl was beaming, her heart racing as she watched the shorter Gem who looked stunned.

"This is beautiful, Pearl. Is…Is this all for me?" When Pearl nodded, Amethyst turned deep purple and smiled shyly. Amethyst wasn't really one to be shy, especially when it came to Pearl, but when she was being treated like this, so special? It made her feel like she _was_ special. Going to the counter by the kitchen, Amethyst took a seat that had a pillow on it, thinking she was supposed to sit there.

"And I even cooked for you!" Pearl almost sang out. Going into the kitchen, she pulled out a plate that was beautifully set up with burritos and spaghetti with meat sauce. It didn't seem like an odd combination to Pearl as she had seen Amethyst eat these foods often. She figured why not just put the two together, right? She had run the idea of putting the spaghetti _in_ the burrito, but Garnet said that didn't sound right and Steven said that was a flat out bad idea.

Amethyst looked at the food as if it were a bomb about to go off. Was she really going to enjoy something cooked by someone who couldn't even taste the food? She looked up from the food to the paler Gem and sighed, as if in defeat. Taking up one of the burritos, she bit into it and was surprised at the level of flavor. Was Pearl really that good a cook? She swallowed and smiled.

"Hey, not bad, Pearl! I didn't think you could cook, to be honest." Amethyst said without thinking about her words. Pearl watched as Amethyst practically scarfed her food down, making the taller Gem cringe a little bit at the sight. Pearl knew that Amethyst liked food, but had she really done a good enough job as to get the other to inhale her food like that?

Smiling, Pearl sipped her tea and just stared at the other female. It felt nice to be alone with Amethyst, but she really didn't plan anything aside from the food. Pearl had expected it to last a little longer than a minute or two. She put her cup down and walked over to the sound system, turning it on and putting in a CD that Steven had made for her for tonight.

The first song played was a kind of slow jazz song that appealed to Pearl. Turning to Amethyst, the taller Gem held her hand out, smiling. She wanted to show Amethyst a good time.

"Come on, Amethyst. Will you do the honor of dancing with me?" Pearl offered a small smile while Amethyst gave her a confused look, as if Pearl had asked something about Gem history that she didn't know.

"You…want to fuse?" The purple Gem asked, tilting her head. Why would Pearl want to fuse out of nowhere? Didn't the pale Gem always tell her that they only fused in 'dire situations'? Not that she minded, no, she liked to fuse with Pearl.

"No, silly. You don't dance just for fusion. Humans do it quite often for fun in their free time." Pearl smiled and held a hand out. After a moment, the purple Gem nodded and got off her chair, taking Pearl's hand. Smiling brightly, Pearl brought Amethyst close to her body and leaned down to kiss her forehead. Once she placed her hand on Amethyst's wait and the other's hand on her shoulder, she smiled. Grabbing Amethyst's free hand, she laced their fingers together and began a slow dance. Soon, the jazz song came to an end and a techno song began to play. This sound caused Pearl to almost jump back, but the look of sheer happiness on the purple Gem's face kept her in place.

Amethyst got off her seat, grabbed the other's hand and began to dance rave style. Pearl looked disgusted, not because of Amethyst, but because she had no idea what to do that would make herself feel comfortable. After a moment, she began to try and follow Amethyst's moves. Pearl soon found a rhythm.

After a few moments of dancing , Pearl pulled Amethyst close, closer than they had ever been before. Staring into one another's eyes, it was Pearl who spoke first as her eyes shifted to the other's lips.

"Should…Is this too much for you?" They were only inches part and this did funny things to Pearl. Sure, they had been this close to each other before, but not feeling like that. Reaching up with one hand, Perl cupped the purple Gem's face.

"N-No." Amethyst said, her face turned a deep purple from blushing. Looking to Pearl's lips, she leaned in closer, then all the way for a tender kiss. Even though it was just a light kiss, it felt so wonderful, making her head spin. Pearl was having the same reaction, though she let just a tiny noise of enjoyment.

Just as the kiss got intense, the door slammed open and both pulled away, looking at a tall figure. At first they didn't know who it was until Pearl went wide eyed and she walked towards the figure, stopping a few feet away. Pearl began to tremble as she recognized who it was.

"L-Lolite…" Pearl said before she fainted, her world going black. Before she passed out, Pearl heard two voices shout her name.


	6. Lolite Returns

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Six: Lolite Returns.

Amethyst was about to catch Pearl when Lolite beat her to it. The purple Gem looked at the new Gem in confusion. Who was she? Why was she here? And how did she know Pearl? Amethyst glared at how this new Gem was holding Pearl bridal style. Summoning one of her whips, Amethyst took a fighting stance.

"Who are you and why are you here? This planet isn't controlled by the Gem Empire! And put her down or I swear I'll kill you!" Amethyst didn't really move, afraid to attack. If she used her whip, there was a high chance of hurting Pearl. Hell any kind of attack would probably end up with Pearl getting harmed and Amethyst didn't want that.

"No need to fight, runt. I'm here to get my precious Pearl back." Lolite looked at Amethyst with her deep blue eyes. Lolite stood a little taller than Pearl with long, curly, almost black hair. Lolite looked at Pearl with a smile, and then laid her on the couch. "She'll wake up soon. Pearl always did fall to fainting spells easily."

"And how do you know that? Who are you?!" Amethyst was getting annoyed and a little scared. What if this Gem wanted to hurt them? Well, she hadn't hurt Pearl, so maybe not. The purple Gem was confused, angry, and ready for a fight.

"I'm Lolite. It's been over five thousand years since I've seen my Pearl and I'm ready to take her home." Lolite bent down close to Pearl, looking at her face. "I made a huge mistake and I've come to fix it." Lolite gently pet Peal's hair, a small smile forming on her lips. "My beloved Pearl…"

When Lolite said those words, Amethyst began to think of the saucer in her room. Eyes widening, she looked from Pearl to Lolite and back to Pearl. Suddenly it clicked. Lolite and Pearl must have been a couple or something before the war. Is that why Pearl always got sad? Why she would go into her room for days at a time each year?

"No! She isn't _your_ Pearl anymore. She's _my_ Pearl now. You have no right to be here! Get out. NOW!" Amethyst almost growled as she went to Pearl's side, hip bumping Lolite away. She frowned and placed her hand on Pearl's forehead. The pale Gem felt a little clammy. As if she had just been scared out of her mind.

As Amethyst got lost in her thoughts, Pearl's eyes slowly opened and she saw Amethyst first. Reaching a hand up, Pearl gently touched Amethyst's cheek, smiling. She then looked from Amethyst to Lolite, who had crossed her arms after being bumped to the side.

"L-Lolite? What are you doing here? How did you get here?" Pearl asked as she sat up, now on the edge of the couch. Lolite seemed to smirk as she walked to Pearl, holding a hand out.

"Why I've come for you, my beloved. I've had a lot of time to think and I want to be with you again. No other Gem compares to you. No one is as beautiful, smart or wonderful as you." Lolite kept holding her hand out to Pearl, who was blushing at Lolite's words. Well , she had never expected this. Looking at the other's hand, Pearl tried to ignore the pounding of her heart, of the butterflies in her stomach. Her long lost lover had returned and wanted her back.

Pearl listened to those words and they felt so real, so wonderful but…something didn't feel right. Taking a deep breath, pearl looked to her former lover, shaking her head. Standing up, she took the few steps to Amethyst and hugged her tight. This was what she wanted, who she wanted.

"No. If you truly cared for me, then you would haven't broken my heart so long ago. You don't understand me, not like Amethyst does." Pearl was trembling as she spoke. Though she had never told anyone (even rose) Lolite had an anger problem and sometimes had taken it out on Pearl. "She is who I want and she'll never treat me like you did. She's…"

"Better than you!" Amethyst said as she got in front of Perl and lashed her whip towards Lolite who summoned a pair of Sais and cut the whip before it could wrap around her too much. This action left Amethyst speechless and she looked at her broken whip. Glaring, the smallest Gem summoned another and cracked it at Lolite again, but it was Pearl who ran in front of it and made a grunting noise as it wrapped around her body.

"PEARL!" Lolite and Amethyst shouted at the same time, both running towards her. Amethyst soon made her weapon disappear and sighed in relief. Pearl looked alright, but that didn't mean she wasn't hurting. Lolite leapt from her place and grabbed the whip as best she could, using her sais to cut it down the middle. She unwrapped Pearl and looked her in the eyes.

"This is what you consider better than me?! Some runt who doesn't even come from our Home World?! I bet she doesn't know you like I do! Pearl, my beloved…" Lolite grabbed the pale Gem's hands and cupped them in her own. Smiling sweetly, Lolite brought Pearl's hands to her face and began to kiss each knuckle. "You need to come with me, can't you see that? I'm what's best for you, not her. Remember how we spent hours together under the stars? How we would dance? How I would whisper sweet things to you while I held you in my arms?"

Indeed Pearl did remember all of this and so much more. Looking at their connected hands, Pearl began to wonder what it would feel like to be held in those arms again. Would she feel the love that she had felt so many years ago or would she feel heartbreak for being betrayed? Pearl's eyes filled with tears as she remembered everything she had tried to bury for so long. Shaking her head, the pale Gem began to feel hot tears run down her cheeks.

"N-No. No!" Pearl said, trying to pull her hands away, but Lolite's grip just tightened. Pearl winced and pulled even harder. "You're hurting me, Lolite! Let go!"

"Not until you agree to come home with me, Pearl." Lolite almost growled out as she pulled Pearl closer to her. Using one hand, Lolite held Pearl's wrist while the other grabbed her chin and pulled her into a kiss. More tears ran down Pearl's cheeks and she felt as though she was going to vomit.

"She said NO!" Amethyst said as she ran full speed tackling Lolite (and consequently tackling Pearl as well). The small Gem grunted as they landed on the floor and she balled up her hand, punching Lolite in the face. Lolite grunted and let go of Pearl to only try and pin Amethyst down.

"Do you have any idea who you're messing with, you pain in the ass? I'm Lolite and she was mine first! She belongs to me!" Lolite used one hand to pin Amethyst by her wrist and straddled her so as not to get kicked.

"She's not a piece of property you can just claim, you jerk! She's a Gem and she has the right to be with whoever she wants and it's obviously not you!" Amethyst tried to break free, but Lolite's grip was too strong. "Get off of me and I'll show you why she doesn't want you!"

It was now Pearl's time to jump in. She ran over to the pair and grabbed Lolite's shoulders, pulling with all her might. Grunting, Pearl pulled the blue Gem off Amethyst and threw her to the other side of the room. Pearl helped Amethyst off the floor and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Amethyst. I had no idea that she would come here. I thought she was gone forever." Pearl tried to wipe her tears away but they wouldn't stop coming. Pearl hugged Amethyst tight, trying to make up for this. Pulling back, she looked Amethyst in the eyes. "I don't want her, I wa-" Pearl grunted as she straightened up, eyes wide.

Standing behind Pearl was Lolite, her weapon stuck in the middle of Pearl's back and jutting through her chest. Amethyst gasped as she watched Pearl's face contort in pain. Pearl looked down to Amethyst and tried to reach for her but her physical form vanished and her gem fell to the floor with a gentle 'clink' sound. Sure, Amethyst had seen this when Pearl had tried to teach Steven to sword fight, but it was different this time. This time it was personal.

"Pearl!" Amethyst said as she reached for the gem, only for it to be taken by Lolite. The taller, blue Gem grinned wickedly as she looked down at Amethyst.

"I told you, runt, she belongs to me. You could never measure up to what she and I had. And now? Now I have her again. I'll make her remember what we had and how good it felt. You. Are. Worthless." And with that, Lolite turned to walk out the door, leaving Amethyst in a stupor.


	7. The Fight for Pearl

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

The Fight for Pearl

As Amethyst watched Lolite head for the door, anger flared in her chest and spread through her body. Was this the Gem that had caused Pearl to be so sad? Amethyst would _not_ stand for this. Jumping up off the floor, she ran to Lolite, tackling her from behind. Both landed on the floor with a grunt and Pearl's gem slid across the floor close to the door.

"I am NOT letting you take her away from me!" Amethyst shouted as she began to wrestle with Lolite. She had already lost Rode, one of her best friends, and she was damned determined if she was going to lose Pearl too.

Amethyst bit at Loltie's shoulder, causing the taller Gem to yelp in pain. Lolite growled and grabbed Amethyst's hair, yanking the purple toned one off her. Lolite pulled Amethyst up to her eye level a she stood up. Amethyst groaned in pain but still tried to struggle free.

"You think that you can beat me, you little rat? You're no match for me now and you never will be. I'm taking her with me and you can't stop me." Lolite grinned wickedly as she let go of Amethyst hair, causing her to fall to the floor. The purple Gem grunted but got up, glaring at Lolite who was heading towards Pearl's gem. Getting up, she ran past Lolite and grabbed it, quickly running out the door before she could be caught.

"C'mon Pearl, please! I know, you probably can't hear me or even know what's going on, but you've got to come back! Lolite's going to take you away if you don't back and fight. Please? Please? I…I…" Amethyst's eyes filled with tears as she gently rubbed Pearl's gem with her hand. Sniffling, Amethyst hugged the Gem tight, as if she could get Pearl to transform to her physical self. Hiding under the house, Amethyst could hear Lolite above them, which only caused her to hold Pearl tighter. "I need you now, more than ever." She whispered, not wanting to be heard.

Lolite jumped down the stairs and looked around in front of her. She knew that Amethyst was close with Pearl. After having been lovers for years, it was easy to sense the pale Gem's energy, though it was much harder when she retreated into her gem.

"I know you're here, brat, and I know you have my Pearl! Give her back to me and I'll go easy on you." Lolite, of course, had no intention of going easy on Amethyst. No, she planned to crack and break her gem by her own hands. Walking along the beach, Lolite scanned the sand and ocean, her eyes narrowing. She could feel Pearl's energy but it was too faint to pinpoint.

Amethyst watched the Gem walk away from them towards the ocean but there was still fear inside her. The purple Gem looked around and gently placed Pearl's gem behind some rocks under the house, making sure it was hidden from everyone. Stepping out, Amethyst summoned one of her whips and lashed it out at Lolite who grunted as it wrapped around her body. Lolite looked at Amethyst and pulled her close with Amethyst's own whip.

Surprised by this action, Amethyst was yanked by her whip, landing only a few feet from Lolite in the sand. Getting up, Amethyst pulled her whip tighter, glaring at Lolite. She had no business here, she had no need to be at their home.

"Who the hell are you and why do you want Pearl so badly? She doesn't want you!" Amethyst remembered just a few moments ago that Lolite had kissed Pearl and this only fueled the anger inside of Amethyst. She wanted to kill Lolite, wanted to show her all the pain she had caused Pearl. She may not know the whole story about what happened between the two of them, but it was obvious something bad had happened.

"I-I already told you, I'm Lolite!" The blue gem said. "And Pearl is my lover! I've come to take her back to Home World so she can be at my side again! Don't you get it?! She's just replacing _me_ with _you_. She doesn't care for you, she just wants someone, anyone, to tell her sweet nothings and to hug. You. Are. Nothing."

Amethyst looked at the other with wide eyes as she listened. These words stung like a knife to the heart. Was…Was Pearl just using her to replace Lolite? Did she not care? Amethyst was becoming confused between Lolite's words and her own feelings. No. No! Pearl liked her, liked who she was and everything about her. Amethyst yanked the whip tighter around Lolite, knowing that she was slowly suffocating the taller Gem.

"You're wrong! She…She likes me. More than a friend, more than you! You did something wrong to her. You hurt her in a way that she's still suffering. Well, she may not want to hurt you, but I do." Amethyst kept pulling on the whip, hearing the air leaving Lolite's body. After a moment, Amethyst loosened the whip, glaring at Lolite. "Tell me. Tell me what you did to her or I swear I'll kill you."

"I loved her. I stole her heart and made it mine. She thinks I love her, but no longer. She's a rebellious Gem and I know that I can change her back to what she was, to serve me and obey me." Lolite laughed as she looked at Amethyst. "Why would she want a runt like you? Can you show her the love she so craves? Can you control her moods and actions?" Lolite grinned almost impishly as she tried to break free of her bonds.

"No! I can treat her like the Gem she is! She is beautiful and brave and just…perfect. And I won't let you screw her over again!" At this, Amethyst pulled as hard as she could on her whip, a gasp of air leaving Lolite's body as she poofed into her gem. Amethyst walked over to it, examining it. She could crush it right now and be rid of her for good. Then Pearl would never be harmed again in anyway from Lolite. Then again, Pearl would be upset that Amethyst would do such a thing, even to a Gem that was obviously tainted. Sighing, Amethyst reached out and bubbled the gem, looking at it through the purple tinted bubble.

"Stay away from Pearl. She will never belong to you or anyone else." Amethyst transported the bubbled gem into the temple then just stood there for a moment before remembering Pearl hidden in the rocks. Running to where she had hidden it, Amethyst cradled the gem in her hand, looking at it sadly. "When you come back, I'm going to hear the whole story. If you lie to me, I'm going to be so mad at you…"

As Amethyst walked up the steps to their home, she looked around. Garnet would notice the new gem in the temple but Amethyst would explain. Putting Pearl on the couch, Amethyst just stared at it, groaning.

"Why do you have to be so stupid and not pay attention?" Amethyst gently rubbed the pearl and blushed as she kissed it, holding it close. "Just…come back soon, alright? I need you and I kind of hope you need me too…"


	8. Who Is She?

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Eight: Who Is She?

Over the last week, Amethyst had been protecting Pearl's pearl as if were her baby. She kept it warm, bathed in warm tea (she figured since it was her favorite drink, maybe she would come back faster if she did this). When Garnet and herself went on missions, Amethyst made sure that Steven took good care of Pearl.

One day after a particularly hard mission, Garnet and Amethyst were greeted with the sight of a glowing pearl. Amethyst gasped and ran to it, holding the pearl in her hands. After a few seconds, the pearl shaped into a human form then into Pearl's form. Amethyst actually squealed and hugged Pearl when she was on the floor.

"Hey you," Pearl said as she pet Amethyst smiling down at the shorter Gem. Pearl suddenly looked around fear in her eyes. "What…what happened to Lolite? Did she escape?" Pearl gasped and picked up Amethyst and looked at her body, turning Amethyst around and upside down. There were a few bruises and a cut from Amethyst's shoulder to her hip. Amethyst struggled and got out of Pearl's grasp, blushing and looking away with a blush on her face.

"Who the hell is Lolite, oh Beloved Pearl?!" She felt angry now. Something inside was burning and growing quickly "Is she your lover?! Am I not good enough for you?!" All the while that was screaming, she had forgotten that Steven and Garnet were in the room, both staring at the pair as if were a movie. "Am I not someone you can just show off because I was born in the Kindergarten?! Lolite is better for you. She's not some parasite like me." Amethyst was trying her hardest to not cry.

"Amethyst…no. I just… It's…" Pearl sighed and gently brought Amethyst to the couch. She grabbed the purple Gem's hand, lacing their fingers like a puzzle. A perfect fit. "Amethyst, please listen to me. Look at me." Pearl grabbed the other's chin and made Amethyst look her in the eyes. Taking a deep breath, she kissed Amethyst on the forehead before squeezing her hand so hopefully it would calm both of them.

"I loved her and she loved me as well." Pearl wiped the other's tears away as best she could. "It was a long time ago. She and I had been training together often. I was surprised to find a bouquet of flowers on my doorstep one day. They were from Lolite, though I didn't know it at the time. I kept getting flowers and little gifts or trinkets.

"One day, I was wearing a broach that I had gotten from my 'secret admirer' because I wanted to figure out who it was. Well, Lolite and I trained in private that day. Lolite complimented on my broach and that 'I knew it would be beautiful on you'. To say the least I was shocked that it was her who was giving me all these gifts."

"So, we took things slow. We kept training in private and in public." Pearl sighed and looked to the side. "We started dating; going to the movies, dinner out, things like that. She wooed me to the point that I fell in love. Fast and hard. After a few months we moved in together and then she…she…" Pearl's eyes were filled with tears as she remembered what had happened.

"What did Lolite do?" Amethyst was listening intently. Pearl had never been this open with anyone but Rose. Amethyst was worried about her…girlfriend? That sounded right, so she would stick with that.

"She proposed. I accepted but only a few days later she betrayed me. Lolite chose Home World over us. Over me." Pearl looked at their connected hands though her eyes were hollow as she remembered. Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst just looked at Pearl and no one did anything. Amethyst reached out with her free hand and made Pearl look at her. The purple Gem took a deep breath and kissed Pearl's forehead, smiling sadly.

"Is that why you always get sad every day?" All Amethyst got was a nod. Frowning, Amethyst leaned forward and gave Pearl a small kiss. This surprised the pale Gem and she sat up straight and finally saw Steven and Garnet. Garnet had her arms crossed with a smile on her face while Steven just stared, stars in his eyes.

Pearl cleared her throat and, a blush on her features as she tried not to be embarrassed. She had planned to tell everyone about their relationship when Amethyst was a little more comfortable. Well, kissing in front of the group she was probably ready. Leaning against Amethyst, the purple Gem smiled a bit. Then she remembered something.

"Wait right here!" She jumped off the couch and went to her room in the temple and quickly came back with her hands behind her back. "I have surprises for you~" At first, she held out a cup and saucer; the cup looked lopsided and the saucer had the edges all oddly shaped. "I made it to make it up for the one I broke…"

Pearl blinked in surprise but took the set carefully. She looked it over carefully. On the cup it was a poorly drawing of her favorite tree while the saucer, written in elegant writing (which she supposed Garnet did as she had seen how Amethyst wrote) said 'My Precious Flower'. This caused Pearl to blush even more. Sure, the size was a little off, but she could fell the love coming from it.

"Thank you, Amethyst. It is wonderful." Pearl kissed the other for a moment before setting it on the table. Pearl raised a brow as Amethyst still had something behind her back. "Amethyst? What is behind your back?" Amethyst blushed and looked away, holding up the saucer that Lolite had made over five thousand years ago. Pearl first felt shocked, then angry, and finally she felt tricked.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?! You knew full well that was my special cup and saucer! You said you got rid of it! I was ready to let go of _her_ for _you_ but now? I…I don't want to see you right now, Amethyst! Stay out of my room and don't try to come it!" With that, Pearl turned her back to everyone and went into her room in the temple, leaving everyone stunned.


	9. Repairing the Damage

The Unexpected Effects of a Broken Heart

Chapter Nine: Repairing the Damage

Amethyst was worried. Pearl had been in such a good mood not but a few moments ago and now she had messed up what was a great night. Looking at the saucer she had broken a while ago, she felt guilty and mad and confused.

Plopping on the couch, Amethyst closed her eyes. She had never felt like this about anyone and now that she had a taste of that sweet emotion, she craved it. Amethyst know that Pearl had said not to go into her room, but she had to make this right or else she would never be able to be with Pearl, not in the special way that they had been the last few months.

"You know," Garnet said as she crossed her arms, something she did often when she thought. "It was stupid to show her that. She's been suffering over five thousand years hoping Lolite would come for her. Then she got you. If you don't fix this, you're a fool." And with that, Garnet walked into her temple room.

Amethyst felt like she had been scolded as if she were a child. Guilt filled her and all she could do was go to the couch, putting her face in her palms. What the hell had just happened? She had gotten a kiss from Pearl that felt like bliss, Pearl's ex-lover bust into their home, Lolite had stabbed her through her body making Pearl retreat into her gem for a week, then she not only defeat Lolite, but bubbled her. Looking at the broken saucer that Lolite had made so many years so, Amethyst had an idea then and ran to the kitchen, looking for some glue. Upon finding it, she glued the pieces back together. After doing this, Amethyst stood at the temple door. Would Pearl still be angry. Maybe…Maybe Pearl would hate her. Taking a deep breath, she summoned the proper gem and went into Pearl's room. Walking in, she could see Pearl in the middle of her water pillars. Amethyst got to where Pearl was silently, frowning. Pearl had been crying, obviously and Amethyst knew it was her fault.

Gently sitting behind Pearl, Amethyst took a silent sigh. If nothing else, Amethyst could be quiet if she wanted to be and right now she wanted to. Reaching out, Amethyst 's hand hovered just over her shoulder. After a moment, she gently touched Pearl's shoulder. The taller jumped up and pulled her weapon out, pointing it directly at Amethyst. Amethyst didn't move. She knew that Pearl would never really hurt her enough to retreat into her gem.

"What do you want?! Come to torture me more?!" Pearl wasn't really mad at Amethyst, more at herself and Lolite. As Pearl was about to yell at the shorter Gem, Amethyst pulled out the saucer that Lolite had. It had cracks and obviously too much glue in some places. Pearl just stared at it. That would remind her if Lolite, the Gem she had considered leaving Amethyst for. Pearl fell to the ground on her knees, covering her mouth and she once more felt tears in her eyes. How could she be so blind that she thought Lolite could ever want her?

Lolite had said such sweet things and promised her the life they once had together. To be held in those slender arms, her hair smelling of the ocean, calming down when Pearl had panic attacks, and hearing those three words: I love you. Had she meant it? Amethyst looked pained as she held out the saucer. Somehow Pearl knew if she took it, Amethyst would feel rejected, like she had chosen Lolite over her. But Lolite had been there for so long and even if it hurt, she still loved Lolite, right? She thought back to the kiss that was forced on her and she had felt as if she was going to get ill.

After a moment, Pearl took the saucer, causing Amethyst's heart and tears sting her eyes. Pearl looked at the saucer, in deep thought. Was she still in love with Lolite, even after betrayal? Or was it time to finally move on. Pearl had so much pain and suffering at the hands of Lolite. But Amethyst…Amethyst was good to her. They could talk about anything and Pearl had learned to play a pranks or two on Amethyst and Steven Amethyst looked at Pearl with a wide of emotions: guilt, fear, begging, and admiration for the taller Gem. Pearl looked to the saucer once more and glared at it.

"She will never be a part of my life again, amethyst." Pearl broke the saucer and turned it into dust. S\he looked at the dust in her hands and blew it away, somewhere in the temple. Pearl knew not where the dust went nor did she care.

"W-What?!" Amethyst looked at Pearl, confused. "I thought you loved her! She came all this way from Home World to get you back. Lolite risked everything to get you…" Amethyst was dumbfounded. What was wrong with Pearl? Didn't she have clue as to what she had done?

"I don't need it anymore." Her back was to Amethyst as she spoke freely. "I don't need _her_ anymore. I have everything I want. I have Steven, Garnet and," Pearl put her hands over her chest where her heart would. Turning to Amethyst, Pearl smiled softly. "And I have you, Amethyst. I know, we fight, bicker, and sometimes hurt one another on all levels. I know what you did with Lolite and how you tried to protect me."

"Y-Yeah I was just doing it for our team…and maybe you too." Amethyst was looking anywhere but Pearl. The taller Gem giggled and formed a necklace from her gem. It had a simple purple pearl and a white one. Placing it on the other's head and sliding it down her neck. Both looked at it and smiled. Pearl was about to hug the smaller Gem, but laughed when she was tackled to the ground.

"It's beautiful, Pearl! I'll never take it off!" She leaned down and kissed Pearl with a passion which surprised Pearl but she returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the other's waist. After a moment or two, they had to break for air and Pearl giggled again. The words didn't need to be said, each could see it in the other's eyes. Without saying it, they just felt it: I love you


End file.
